According to a related art, patent literature 1 discloses a display-object information displaying apparatus as an apparatus (i.e., display-object information displaying apparatus) that allows a display unit to display information about a display object such as a signboard installed on (or along) a road where a vehicle mounted with the apparatus travels.
The display-object information displaying apparatus according to patent literature 1 uses a camera to capture the vicinity of a traveling vehicle and uses a publicly known image recognition technology to determine whether the image data contains a predetermined detection target such as a price signboard at a gas station. When the image data contains a detection target, the apparatus extracts information such as a price indicated on the display object as the detection target and stores the image data associated with a facility that installs the display object. The technology described in patent literature 1 allows a driver to retrieve or specify a facility as a destination using the stored information that is extracted from display objects. The information acquired from display objects is used as a condition to retrieve facilities or is displayed on a retrieval screen used to retrieve a facility as a destination.